A trend of the current information technology is to combine functions of electronic devices and functions of display devices. In order to combine the functions of the electronic devices and display devices, the electronic devices need to be transparent.
Therefore, studies on transparent semiconductors and transparent conductors capable of performing functions of the electronic devices while satisfying transparency, and a method of fabricating thereof are being actively conducted. For example, indium tin oxide (ITO) has been developed and used as the transparent conductor, and ZnO has been developed as the transparent semiconductor. However, since those materials have low stability, application thereof as a transparent semiconductor is severely limited.